Korra's Adventure in Wonderland
by sasuke12234
Summary: Something I came up with while on my Legend of Korra/Once Upon a Time in Wonderland high.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning.**

"Off with her head." The Red King, Vaato said in a strong, deep, and demanding voice.

Korra's big blue eyes grew as the words processed through her mind. She was only ten; ten was a too young an age to die at. Tears started to swell in the corners of her eyes as a tall man in a dark knight's uniform with a deep red hooded cap tied around his neck. "Sir, you can't do that. She's only a child and didn't do anything but speak the truth." The Knave of Hearts spoke out.

Korra looked up at him, remembering how he basically had helped her survive the crazy world she entered in. Her eyes then snapped at the dark king when she heard his throaty laugh. "So? That's what happens when someone speaks in court without being spoken to Knave. Now step aside and let the guards take her away to the chopping block."

"No! She's is just a little girl." The Knave said in a stern tone. "If you want a head to roll, take mine!" His golden eyes looked at Vaato with suck seriousness that it sort of surprised the stern king.

"Fine then." Vaato shrugged. "Guards." The guards that were stationed behind him walked up and each grabbed one of the Knave's arms.

The Red King then smirked once the guards moved him out of his way of getting to Korra. Korra looked up at the gigantic man in front of her with fear in her teary eyes. "But I will take her heart." He said with a smile as he looked down at the little girl. Vaato then stabbed his hand into Korra's chest, making her scream from pain, shock, and fear while the Knave shouted in. The grip he had on her tiny heart made it hard for Korra to breathe and all she could do was stare up at him in fear of what would happen to her. Just as quickly as he pushed his hand in her chest, he pulled it out, holding a small, ruby red, glowing heart beating in his hand. Breathing became easier for Korra, and she just couldn't believe she was alive. Vaato then turned toward the Knave, smiling at the pure angered looked he gave him. "A child's heart is always the purest of all." He said as he held up Korra's heart. He then turned back toward Korra. "Take her back to where she came from. I never want to see her in Wonderland ever again."

"You can't send her back to her world like that! She won't be the same!" The Knave protested as two guards went towards Korra and escorted her out, the emotionless child not even putting up a fight.

Vaato rolled his eyes. "Why is he still here? I gave an order a long time ago." He said as he started back to his throne. He kept his back turned as the guards dragged the protesting Knave out of the room and to the dungeon. Once the door shut and all the people who were present during the court hearing had disappeared, Vaato looked down at the small organ in his hand. "If you have the heart, you break their spirit." He said to himself as he smirked down at the still beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight Years Later.**

Korra stared blankly at herself in the mirror, feeling nothing for the special event that was being held for her today. It was her eighteenth birthday and a party was being held in the back garden outside outside of her parents' home. Korra was dressed in a nice and simple blue dress that her mother bought and gave to her for an early gift. Her hair was up in its usual casual ponytail with loose hairs failing out of it here and there and her bangs framing her face perfectly. The reflection of her door opening behind her broke the steady staring she did in the mirror.

Her mother poked her head through the door and knocked softly. "Korra are you ready to head downstairs?" Senna asked as she walked in her daughter's bedroom. Senna had a small frame to her and it showed through her simple dress shirt and pants. Korra's quiet staring at her through the mirror made her frown. "Honey what's wrong? You should be happy." Senna said as she walked up to her. She rested her small hands on Korra's shoulders and pressed her cheek to hers. "You're so pretty sweetie. You're even prettier when you smile."

"Thanks mom." Korra said quietly as she turned her eyes away from the mirror.

Senna turned Korra's face to look at her. "Honey, is something wrong? Did you have another nightmare about the kidnapping again?"

Kidnapping, right, that was the story Korra told her parents after years of them not believing the truth of why she had disappeared for almost a week when she was ten. Her father found her in the woods near her home, covered with fallen leaves and unconscious. Once she came to, Korra was either scared for her life or emotionless. Her parents made her go to a private therapist for years and after six years of speaking the truth and being told she was a liar, Korra finally came up with the story of being kidnapped while playing in the backyard. She would say that these two men approached her when she threw her ball into the woods, saying that they knew where it was and would help her get it. They then started to beat her once the house was out of view and left her unconscious till the next day, when they started to drug her with stage pills and drinks. Then one day, when the men thought that the drugs finally killed the young child, the men left her for dead in the woods, not caring of even being caught. Korra still goes to therapy, her parents thinking it would help her get over her occasional nightmares and bring emotion back into her blank eyes. Korra just thought the sessions where pointless, but went just to make her parents happy.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Korra said to try to calm her mother's worries.

"Honey, if you don't want to go outside, you don't have to. We can have the party inside if you want." Senna suggested, not really believing her daughter.

"I said I'm fine. Now can we just get this party over with?" Korra said as she stood up from her seat.

"Ok then." Senna nodded as followed her daughter out of her bedroom.

The party was going smoothly, everyone wished Korra a happy birthday and she put a smile on her face to make everyone think she was enjoying herself. When the party calmed down and people started to leave, Korra was sitting a table that was away from the center of the yard and stared blankly at the woods that she ran into as a little girl. "So, how are you liking your party?" A familiar and kind voice asked from behind Korra. She turned to see her friend Asami sit next to her at the table.

"I like it, thanks for helping my parents plan it." Korra said with a fake smile on her face. She really didn't care for the party, she really care for anything now a days.

Asami then looked at her friend with concern and then glanced at the woods behind her. "You know, if being out here makes you uncomfortable, we can go inside." Asami suggested, worried that her friend was troubled with the venue.

"No, I'm fine being out here." Korra said as she shook her head. "It feels nice to get out once in a while. You know, after what happened, my parents never really out here anymore. This the third time I've been out in the backyard, first time on the grass, but they've yet to let me out here by myself." Korra said as she looked back into the woods.

Asami started to speak about her worries for Korra's mentality and that she didn't want to make her have a relapse and breakdown. Korra continued to stare into the woods, answering Asami back with on topic responses. She remembered the woods to be much bigger and scarier when she was littler. Also how she threw her ball into them and when going to retrieve it, spotted a tall animal-like creature with big ears walking around in a hurry. It was a creature that she had never seen before, and her curiosity peeked when she saw it and started to wonder what it was and why it was wearing a white vest and holding a pocket watch.

Korra's mind soon came back to reality when she felt Asami touch her hand. "Korra? Are you even listening to me?" She asked as she tried to look at her friend's face.

Korra turned her gaze away from the wooded border and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?" She asked as she looked at her friend.

"I asked if you wanted me to get you some cake. I'm getting a little hungry and was going to get some." Asami said as she looked at Korra concerned. "Are you sure you're ok with being out here?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just let my mind get away from me for a moment."Korra said, a little frustrated, as she looked away from Asami.

Suddenly a flash of white caught her eye in the green scenery around her. When Korra glanced around to try to see what it was, a bright reflective light caught her attention. Curiosity getting the best of her, Korra stopped Asami as she stood from the table. "You know, forget the cake. I just remembered, I have to go feed Naga." Korra said as she looked up at her friend.

Asami looked down at her a little confused. "Feed Naga? Now?"

"Yeah. She hasn't been feeling well lately so the vet gave me some medicine to give her with her food, but she has to take it a certain times. It'll only be a moment and I'll grab myself a slice of cake on my way back." Korra tried to explain as she stood from her seat.

Asami looked at her with her same confused look. "Ok I guess?" She said before taking her leave.

Korra waited a moment till Asami was inside before making her way to the side of the house, the closest the woods are to it. Once she reached where she wanted to be, Korra stared into the woods for a moment, seeing if she could find what she was looking for. After a moment or two, she saw flashes of white and reflective light again. She looked around for anyone watching her, but no one was to be seen. Korra looked back into the woods and took a deep breath before jumping in. Once her feet retouched the ground, she just ran in whatever direction she saw the flashes go. They kept changing direction so many times, Korra lost track of how far out she was going and ended up tripping and sliding all over the leafy ground. Soon she saw the white flash go toward a group of tall and wide trees and she fell to the ground when trying to change directions so fast. Once she picked her self back up, she ran toward the trees, but didn't get far before falling down again after bumping into something, or someone as it felt like. "Well, it's about time you caught up to me. That whole chase scene really put us behind schedule." A voice said from above Korra as she rubbed a sore spot on her head. She looked up and saw a tall brownish-grey creature with yellow eyes standing in front of her wearing a white vest and holding a gold pocket watch.

"It's you." Korra said quietly and little surprised.

"Well, of course it's me. Who did you expect? A white rabbit in a jacket?" The big eared creature said as he put his hands on his hips and bent down to give Korra a stern look. "Now get up and make yourself presentable. The White Queen has requested your presence and we have to go at once." While giving Korra the command, the creature stuck his watch to a tree and spun the clock hands clockwise two times, with a blue vortex like circle following the hands the second time.

Korra looked at the portal that was made and instantly knew where it would lead. With fear in her eyes she shot up and looked up at the vest-wearing creature. "I am not going back in there! I don't care who requested me, but there's nothing you can say or do to get me to go back to mad world." Korra said with anger and fear in her tone and her finger pointing at the blue portal.

The fury creature sighed and rolled his big eyes at her. "Look, I'm just doing what I'm told to do. And I was told by the White Queen to bring you back. Now go on. Walk, jump, run, trip in there like you did last time, I don't care just go in."

"First, give me one good reason why I should go back to the place that gave me nightmares and put me in therapy to this day." Korra said as she looked in the creatures yellow eyes.

The tall creature looked down at her with a slightly angry and frustrated look. "It's the Knave. He found your heart and tried to bring it back to you. Now the Red King has him standing trial and will be put to death."

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all like this so far. I'll fix all the typos later. I would really love to get some feedback from y'all.**


End file.
